Seven Minutes
by Karen's song
Summary: Throwing a party filled with Visoreds, Shinigamis, Hollows, and a rather risky game of closet fun isn't exactly the safest thing to do. Orihime learns that the hard way when she invites Sola, Kei, and the rest for a supposedly relaxing party. The ensuing chaos, however, shall prove to be very entertaining.
1. Beginning of Madness

**I'm making this as an apology... Since I been way too late in the updates. So, I hope all the fluff and makeout goodness will be a bit compensation.**

* * *

Kei narrowed her eyes as the orange-haired girl asked her in a shy voice to come to the party.

"Please! Ah... ah... Everyone's been so tense lately so I thought it would be a nice idea to have a party. Will you come Kei-chan?"

"A party..."

"Ah! Yes! I mean... you don't have to come if you don't want to..." Orihime was fidgeting.

"I'll come."

"Ah really? Thank you!" The girl smiled and jumped happily, hugging the silvernette with joy.

"Orihime... I can..."

"Oh don't worry, I'll plan everything, I'm so happy you'll come Kei-chan!"

"It will be so fun! I never got to throw such a big party before! I'm so excited!"

"I'll be sure to make lots of food, oh and there will be fun games!"

"What do you think, Kei-chan? I'm really excited!"

"No... I mean... I can't... breathe..."

"And we can play charades! Or I saw this game about killers that looked really fun!"

"And and..." Orihime stopped.

"Kei-chan?"

"Wahh! I'm sorry, please wake up Kei-chan."

* * *

Orihime seemed to have invited everyone. The house is packed and everyone was in the living room. Orihime had asked all the boys to put something in the pillow case, and now it's brimming to the top with different items. Sola and Kei sat side by side sharing candy. Food as been set out over a long table and so far everyone manage to raid the candies and chips, leaving Orihime's rather imaginative creations alone.

Grimmjow stared at the purple goo the high school teen dumped onto his plate.

"Is she... trying to kill me?" The panther growled.

"If she is, props to her." Kei said, tossing a piece of candy into her mouth. Lifting her sake bottle, she squinted at it, and shook it, "Good, still some left~"

"Damn it woman, share the sake." The panther looked at the silver haired woman sideways.

"No." The said woman pouted.

"Hand it over!" He went to reach for it

"No! Mine!" She held it away, Sola and Nel smiled.

"Noisy and annoying as always, sixta."

"What did you say to me Ulquiorra?"

"If you did no..." While the pale man opened his mouth, Grimmjow managed to shove the unknown purple substance half way down Ulquiorra's esophagus. His green eyes grew in size until it was as round as saucers and his face turned several shades of green. Sola clutched at the fourth's back.

"Grim!"

"Just some good o' fun, Sola." The panther looked at ease as he leaned back into the couch. "If he dies from that, he doesn't deserve you."

His joking words earned him a dark glare and Sola went to care for the black-haired man again. Nnoitra snickered beside them, Nel poked him, making the tall man flush. Kei jabbed the mischievous man on the chest.

"Behave yourself."

"Hmm, but being bad is more fun," he tilts her chin and made her face close to his, "You know that, don't you love?"

Cling! The bottle emptied over the man's icy blue hair and he yelled, "What the hell?"

"That's what you get for acting stupid," she snorted and shook the bottle, "Now you gotta take me drinking for making me waste good alcohol."

"It's dripping down my neck, you can lick it up if you like."

"Not that desperate."

"You sure?"

"Very." Any additional comments were drowned out as Orihime bashed a fork against a glass for people's attention.

"Everyone!" Her high voice ran out into the air and people stopped and looked at their host. Slowly the chatter died down.

"We are playing seven minutes in heaven now!" Mix of laughter and shouts hit the air. Orihime begun to pick up the pillow case as chatter started out again.

"SEREEEEEN MINUESHH IN HEAVEN!" A drunken Rangiku ambled by, spinning and falling face first.

"Matsumoto! You are absolutely disgraceful, you are a shinigami, you can't get so drunk." A blue haired boy walked in.

"I'mmmm defintelynotdrunk! I'm jushhh fine!" Rangiku yelled, tilting around.

"Lesh geeee dee game shtarted!" She yelled in a drunken voice before falling on a heap onto Toushiro.

"Matsumoto!" The captain looked more crossed then ever and many smirked.

"This proves to be interesting." Kei said from the couch, leaning her head against Sola's shoulder. The boys all smirked at her comment, the game has begun


	2. Cat and Demon

**Disclamer: I do not own any characters from Bleach... I really really wish I do~ **

* * *

Orihime jumped to Kei and held out her hands along with the pillow case. "You first Kei-chan!" The girl said so sweetly. The panther and demon stopped fighting as she shoved him off and jabbed him. Grimmjow growled, but settled down, gesturing at the fabric case with a mocking gesture. Kei sighed but decided to humor the orange haired teen. Reaching out, she pulled out a broken piece of a porcelain vase.

"Really Grim? Not that funny of a joke." Kei glared at the offending piece of clay and raised her eyebrow at the blue haired man.

"You do realize that I am going to make you glue that vase together, by hand, piece by piece now?"

"Who cares!" Grimmjow got up, shouting, "I'm gettin' lucky tonight baby!" Without a second of hesitation he grabbed Kei and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What the... What do ya' think you are doing you stupid cat?"

"Claiming my woman!" Grimmjow wooped and jumped, causing the girl on his shoulder to bounce before falling. Nnoitra snickered and Nel hit him in the arm. Kei looked ready to stab the man in the back with his zanpakuto. Unfortunately, before she could, Ichigo snatched the blade out of her hand.

"Have fun, Kei-chan~" The teen said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

Kei flailed, the usual nonchalant composure gone, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I swear," Her voice got louder and higher as Grimmjow ran a hand up her thigh, "Agh! WHEN I GET OUT OF THERE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Her legs kicked out wildly and Grimmjow let out a loud bark of laugh. Some people whistled and Shinji looked amused.

"Loosen up Kei, you need to get laid." Shinji said, sprawled out over a love seat with a raven-haired girl sitting next to him.

The girl shot a murderous look, "One more word out of you, old man, and I will tell everyone what happened that one time when you came to the academy for a-"

"Get her in there wolf" Shinji shouted at the blue haired man.

Grimmjow laughed again, and the crowd cheered. Kei aimed and kicked, hard, at his abs. He winced, the visored definitely packed a punch. His voice lowered and rumbled as he growled and murmured in his most seductive tone, "You are going to pay for that." The panther stops at the closet, throwing the door open eagerly, "Rather soon, in fact."

Kei elbowed him in the small of the back as hard as she could.

"OW! Stop that!" In retaliation he put his hands on her hips and squeezed. The girl flailed even harder and nearly kicked him again. Grimmjow smirked, stepping into the closet, "Time us hime, or don't. I can use all the time in the world." The ex-espada slammed the door behind him, shutting out jeers, laughter and insults.

"Grim..."

In the darkness he dumped his companion unceremoniously on the ground, eliciting a surprised yelp. She growled at him, laying on the ground, amber eyes glowing. Before she can say more or sit up, he bent down and crushed his lips against hers, smashing his toned body on top of hers, grinding their hips together, hard. Kei tried to speak but Grimmjow used the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Smirking into the kiss, he took advantage of her shock and explored her mouth. He pulled back and begin to part her kosode. A hand caught his arm, and he saw the girl's golden eyes glow with mischief.

"So that's how you want to play it." She lowered her eyes and squinted at him with a pout, then she licked her lips slowly and seductively as a smile graced her lips, "No way you get to win that easily."

Sitting up from under him, she put a hand on his chest and pushed. As Grimmjow sat down, Kei climbed into his lap, looped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him. The cat smiled and bit her lip, trailing his left hand up her back while his right hand played with her braid. Refusing entrance, Kei teased him and ran her hands down his chest and slowly south until the panther gasped. Satisfied, she pushed her tongue into his mouth. The two fought hungrily while their hands roamed. Without his notice she already manage to work his shirt off. Deviously she sneaked her hands all across his body, making him shiver. The blue-eyed espada broke away, deciding that he needed to take it up a notch.

"All is fair in love and war, right?" He whispered into her ear, letting his breath tickle her neck. Kei laughed sweetly and licked his neck once.

"Damn." He whispered breathlessly. Standing up and lifting Kei up along with him, he leaned her against the wall, trapping her there. Smirking in satisfaction, Grimmjow put one hand beneath Kei's thigh as she straddled his waist while the other tilted her chin upwards. With her neck exposed, he attacked, trying to find her weak spot as he kissed his way up her neck. Kei shifted and a small sigh escaped her lips as he kissed her collarbone. Grimmjow pressed the advantage and nibbled while his hand ran up the bare skin of her thighs, exposed above her high socks. Yet before he can win, she slipped away from his grip. Pulling herself closer and closing the distance between their bodies, she made him moan. She planted a kiss on his brow and then locked to his lips, biting slightly. Her hands ran wildly across his back, slowing down as she caressed his shoulder blades slowly and seductively. Then she let her hands trail up to his hair and tangled there teasingly and affectionately. The man purred, and something hard pressed against her thighs. Kei let out a laugh and broke away from him.

Licking her lips in satisfaction, she gave him the most crooked, mischievous smile she has. Closing in again, Grimmjow could only stand still as she nibbled his ear, teasing him with fluttery kisses and whispered.

"I win."

Grimmjow sat her down on the gorund, biting her once on the collarbone and leaving a mark.

"Mine now." He whispered possessively.

She smiled, a warm smile this time, pulling him close and resting her head against his bare chest. "And always."

He paused, someone was unlocking the door from the outside and he went down to peak her cheek, "I don't hate you, you know" She snorted.

The first light streamed in, and he let the words slip out, "OK... I love you."

This time she laughed happily and tilted up, bring his neck down and kissed him sweetly. When the door opened, Grimmjow broke the kiss and growled as he held Kei to him, away from the intruding eyes. Still holding the girl, the panther led them back to their seats. Sola bumped Kei's shoulder while Nel wiggled her eyebrows at the two players. Nnoitra looked ready to drag Nel in the closet with him.

"His shirt is off," Kenpachi said in his gruff voice, boredly looking on from his seat, "Guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship."

Grimmjow curled his lip while Kei smirked, "Ya hear that Grim?" She teased, "That means I get your pants."

"Oh you can have them." The panther said, snaking a hand around the woman's waist, "but I'll take your kosode."

"But I still win."

"I want a rematch." He caressed her neck and blew on her ear, making the visored shiver.

"You are so on."


	3. Ruby and Emerald

**Here's the second pairing, enjoy! This time it's Ulquiorra and Sola from my fanfic Lone Stars. Lots of love to you all reading. Was last chapter good? I was pretty proud of it myself^^~ Review please, and feel free to request characters. Looking forward to your inputs.**

* * *

Few more drinks later, the party god rowdier. Kei and Grimmjow are already no where in sight. Sola popped the last piece of her candy into her lips. Ulquiorra sat beside her, and down the line Nnoitra was trying to put his arm around Nel. Many people were talking at once and Sola turned half a blind eye and put her head on Ulquiorra's shoulder. Just as she settled down, the closet door flew straight off its hinges as Nanao kicked it open, trying to push away a rather enthusiastic Shunsui away.

"Aw Nanao-chan." The man cooed, "Seven minutes isn't up yet"

"Taichou!" The girl's voice rose as she tried to push off the drunken captain yet again.

"Aw come on, I didn't even get a kiss." The man said, leaning in again. This time, with lightening speed he put one hand to the back of his lieutenant's neck and closed the distance between their lips. Stealing the kiss, he jumped and ran straight out the front door with the furious woman following right behind him. The sound of the lieutenant beating the captain up outside drifted back. The crowd's glee soon turned into winces as the woman unleashed her fury. Before Urahara could stand to break it up, Shunsui snaked both arms under Nanao's body and lifted her up bridal style. Stunned, the girl froze.

"SHUNSUI KYORAKU." The scream drifted back into the party. Those who knew them laughed and cheered while others jeered.

The incident is soon forgotten and Orihime begun to carry the pillow case around yet again. This time, she stopped at the redhead's side. "Sola-chan's turn." Her voice rung out sweetly, piercing through the sounds of party-goers and carousel with much difficulty. Ulquiorra perked up, looking ready to blast the bag of goodies apart.

Of course, the lady could not refuse, she was too polite to throw cold water in the orange haired girl's face. And so her hand reached into the bag, rummaging.

Ulquiorra wanted to say something but Nel elbowed him. As the bat turned to glare at the green haired woman, Sola continued to shuffle the various contents of the fabric case. Soon, her hand closed around an item with which she was quite familiar with. Ulquiorra looked at the girl anxiously, hoping she didn't pike the cyote or the ex-convict criminal mastermind, who, for some unfathomable reason, managed to get to the party. The man has been oogling Sola ever since the silver haired woman left.

Then her hand left the bag, lifting a piece of bone white mask. Nel laughed as she and Nnoitra got up, both pushing at Ulquiorra and coaxing him towards the closet.

The bat wasn't sure to be happy or to cry. Nel opened the door, winking at Sola as the redhead went into the closet before the bat. Nnoitra gave a loud laugh and pushed with renewed force at the emerald-eyed man. In response, however, the fourth set down his feet and put both of his hands on the closet frame, nearly denting it.

"This is..." The man paused to search for words as he wrestled with the mantis, "Meaningless." The bat said with his usual deadpan expression. However, the slight note of panic entered his usual stoic monotone. Nnoitra grinned.

"Oh please." Nel snorted as she held open the door. Stark snickered at the commotion from his dark corner.

"Then let Stark go in!" Lilinette shouted, jumping up and down, "If it's so useless, you won't mind letting Stark have a turn with Sola-nee-chan!" The girl bounced, and her partner had a rather evil smirk on her face.

The bat half turned to glare at the young girl but Nnoitra manage to put his foot on the man's back and kicked. "Get in there, lover-boy!"

Nel slammed the door, shutting out light and laughs and some lewd comments.

Ulquiorra stumbled from the surprise and fell right into the redhead, crashing and knocking her into the wall. Ulquiorra put his arms on the wall to steady himself and found Sola trapped within his arms. She looked up at him, flushed. Sola's ruby eyes shone. His vision adjusted and looked at the girl's lovely face. Suddenly it didn't matter that they were here because of a drunken game. It didn't matter if he was not himself. It didn't matter if they were locked in the closet with watching eyes only feet away.

Everything just... stopped.

Her voice called out his name softly and in the dark she seemed to glow like some kind of dream. He shivered. Her breathing seemed everywhere. Not a drop of alcohol passed his lips that night. Yet only in seconds he was completely drunk on her, a kind of addictive intoxication. The fourth wasn't sure he could touch her. She seemed so surreal with her grace and allure that he thought she might dissolve if he reached out. If it was all a dream, then let him stay in this trance forever.

Then Sola leaned forward and he felt the weight and warmth of her head on his chest. Something went into his head then and he put his hand on her cheek. Then slowly he bent down and kissed her, a sweet and gentle one. Barely a fluttery touch of lips, and they were both smitten. Sola's hands put her arms around his neck, pressing as close as possible. His hand left the wall and put it on the small of her back, supporting her gently. Her lips were impossibly sweet. Even when unspoken they were in perfect unison. Her warmth was comforting and inviting. He pulled her closer then Sola ever thought possible and continued the kisses. Ulquiorra slowly sunk to the ground with Sola in his lap. He broke away from her, and stared. Her red eyes were especially bright with fervor and she put her head against his shoulder, looking at him. A strange heat started in his body and he bent down to kiss her again, once on the lips then in her hair and on her ear. He put his arms around her and squeezed and she smiled at him.

Sola closed her eyes, and he bent down to lean his forehead against hers. There was not a worry in the world and the darkness was welcoming. In the silence there was a sweet solace mutual to both of them. Her hair was soft, tickling his face. She smells like roses and daffodils. For a rare moment, Ulquiorra can admit to himself that he was happy.

Glitter, his eyes are beautiful. The instant the door closed his eyes stood out. Emeralds. She can stare at them forever. He was so close that his presence set her body on a tingle. He made her dizzy, yet never had she been happy. Everything is sweet like candy. A kiss and she felt breathless. When he pulled her against him, the pleasant coolness of his fingertips on her body made her sigh. Sola snuggled closer to the man.

His pretty eyes were the brightest green. The girl smiled, eyes closing. With him she felt so safe. The familiarity of the embrace made her comfortable. His lips were soft on her forehead, and in her drowsy sight his green eyes are glowing and blurry. The hazy image pressed itself in her mind. With the protective kiss, she fell asleep.

"I love you." Sola hummed to his words and snuggled closer. In response he squeezed her reassuringly, rocking slightly. There was no need for a vocal response, he already knows exactly how she feels.

Suddenly someone opened the door with a swish. Nnoitra looked in and then shook his head.

"Boring bitches, did nothin'." The mantis said with a snort, "Ya think if you lock someone with his infatuation, you would see something good. Instead, nothing."

Standing with the girl snug in his arms, Ulquiorra sent a rather lousy kick at the lewd man. People whooped when they saw the fourth walk out with a girl in his arms. Yet under his glare they quieted down, the woman slept on with her head against his chest and both of her arms hanging on to his shirt.

"Awww." Yoruichi said with a smile, Nel winked at Ulquiorra, who scrawled at his lover's good friend.

It was a good night indeed, and when the couple was out of ear shot, the party resumed in all its loud and rowdy glory.

Shinji looked towards the door, "Hmmm."

The girl next to him raised an eyebrow at him in question. "What are you thinking about now old man?"

The blonde man elbowed the black haired girl gently, "My love, that's a problem we are gonna have to fix if you are in love with an old man."

She snorted, and he continued, "But what I am thinking is that I am glad we didn't have to fight that redheaded woman."

"Why?"

"Cause she's gotta be on a different level then all of us if she can make that iceberg of an espada fall like that." The female visored beside him laughed.

"That, Shinji, is the smartest thing you said in the past century."

The rest of the conversation was drowned out in music and Toushiro's shouting as Rangiku dragged him to the closet with Hinamori. The crowd laughed, encouraging the drunk lieutenant against the captain's threats. The party is in full swing and Orihime picked up her pillow case, ready to find her next victim. The orange haired teen scanned the room and her sight landed on her target. The unknowing victim smiled shyly, unaware of what is to come. While Izuru begun the timer for the rather unhappy couple in the closet, (Toushiro is about to bang the door down), the high school girl was making her way towards the next player.


End file.
